Dakarnok
Dakarnok is a demigod servant of Kurtulmak. In life, Dakarnok was a shaman/chieftain who conquered all the other kobold gens near his own tribe, and then moved against human and gnome settlements scattered along his frontier. He enjoyed considerable military success, specializing in fast, light raids. It is said that Dakarnok gained godhood through the use of certain magical devices; whatever the means, upon his death his people continued to revere him. Dakarnok is usually depicted as an unusually muscular kobold with silver-black scales and tiny red eyes, wielding a spiked club made from oak. Dakarnok (The Raider, the Great Bandit, the Master Looter) Demipower of Baator, LE Portfolio: Raiding, banditry, looting, destruction, greed, kobold fighters (to a point) Aliases: None Domain Name: Avernus/Draukari Superior: Kurtulmak Allies: Kurtulmak, Baghtru, Nomog-Gaeya, Bane (dead), the Gods of Fury, Abbathor Foes: The gnome pantheon, Kuraulyek, Meriadar Symbol: Black spiked club over a broken skull Wor. Align.: LN, LE, NE Dakarnok (DAK-ar-nok) is the kobold deity of banditry and raiding, and, to a point, of kobold warriors. He is god of offense, taking the fight away from the home warrens and to the villages and caves of the enemy, as opposed to Gaknulak who is more concerned with defense. His name is often invoked in battle by kobold warriors, much to Kurtulmak's chagrin, who feels that he, and he alone, should be the patron of warfare for the race. The Great Chieftain keeps a close eye on his subordinate, continually making sure that the Raider knows his place and entertains no thoughts of improving his lot. The head of the kobold pantheon also keeps his servant on a close leash by not allowing him a realm of his own; Kurtulmak believes that Dakarnok will be less able to plot his own advancement (to Kurtulmak's disadvantage) if he is kept on a tight rein. In actuality, Dakarnok cares little for such political maneuvering, wishing only to kill, pillage, loot, and burn to his heart's content. He is often puzzled about Kurtulmak's periodic fits of displeasure, which generally occur after he or his followers have returned from a particularly effective and destructive raid. The Great Bandit lacks the intelligence to see that his very success is what irritates his superior. Kobold legends say that Dakarnok was once a powerful warrior-chief who united vast numbers of kobolds from many different tribes to form a huge kobold empire. He led them in successful wars against the humans, demihumans, and humanoids in the vicinity, especially bringing considerable death and destruction upon the hapless gnome settlements which had the misfortune of being in his path. His strategy of quick, but violent, raids against his victims soon destroyed all opposition, with the survivors rapidly moving either away to safer locations, to heavily fortified and easily defended locales, or into hiding. Even those who took the last two options weren't always safe; Dakernok and his followers often tunneled into seemingly impregnable fortresses to overwhelm them from the inside, and they usually were able to sniff out and destroy those who mistakenly believed they had found secure hiding places. In the matter of a few decades, Dakernok and his kobold armies had conquered a surprisingly large amount of both the surface and the Underdark, a kobold empire the likes of which had never been seen either before or since. Finally, sensing old age upon him, Dakarnok received a vision from Kurtulmak himself. The Great Chieftain was immensely pleased with his mortal follower's work and revealed to him a method whereby he could ascend to godhood (a decision Kurtulmak has more recently often had reason to regret); and, after much preparation, Dakarnok did so. Although his empire crumbled almost immediately upon his apotheosis, the Raider has never ceased to be worshiped by both the tribes he once ruled, and, later, by those tribes who learned of his awesome reputation. Dakarnok teaches his followers that the best defense is a good offense, that the best way to ensure the continued survival of the kobold race is to go out and destroy any perceived threats (and any gnomes who have the misfortune of being nearby as well). He and they relish the act of killing and revel in looting defenseless villages and caverns and afterwards destroying and burning what little remains. However, this raiding and destruction are not random and chaotic; instead everything is done methodically, from the calculated choice of which target to attack (usually because it offers the prospect of the richest loot for the least effort, because it seems likely to be or become a dangerous military threat, or simply to teach the neighbors a lesson), to the regimented organization of the raiders, to the systematic ransacking and burning of his victims' homes. His and his followers' relations with Gaknulak and his faithful are double-edged; they often sneeringly look down on them as cowards for focusing on merely defending the home warrens instead of going on the offensive, but they appreciate the information-gathering abilities of the spies among the Trapmaster's followers. Gaknulak of course believes that the Raider is a boorish oaf who endangers himself by hotheadedly rushing into unnecessary combat instead of prudently husbanding his resources, a viewpoint which is not surprisingly also held by his followers. The two powers are neither enemies nor allies; for, although they hold opposing views on the overall military strategy of the kobold race, each grudgingly admits that ideas held by the other have some small amount of merit. Yet the inevitable mutual jealousy exists, and for the most part it is Kurtulmak who, for the common good of the kobold race, personally keeps this rivalry from degenerating into outright hostility by periodically knocking their heads together. Yet secretly he relishes the rivalry; the continued sniping ensures that neither will ever allow the other to gain enough power to threaten him, nor are they ever likely to band together to topple him. Dakarnok's relations with the other goblinoid gods are mainly based upon common interests and racial prejudices. Like all his fellow kobold powers, he despises both Kuraulyek and Meriadar. Although for the most part the kobold deities do not get along well with those of the orc and goblin pantheons, Dakarnok has fairly cordial relations with the other goblinoid warrior- gods such as Baghtru and Nomog-Gaeya. He once was on good terms with Bane, admiring the human god's fostering of strife, but he is less pleased with the Black Lord's son Iyachtu Xvim, who is more interested in political maneuvering than combat. He also feels kinship with the Gods of Fury, especially Talos, who share in his delight in burning and destruction. However, their chaotic nature inhibits any really close alliance; he feels that their view of destruction for its own sake (instead of for gaining loot, building espirit de corps, and weakening enemies) is both wasteful and useless. He admires Abbathor for his ability to acquire truly massive amounts of treasure; not surprisingly, though, he also contemplates the virtually impossible dream of one day looting the Great Master of Greed's treasure trove. Needless to say, like all kobold gods Dakarnok hates both the gnome race and their pantheon. Dakarnok's avatar (Fighter 25, Crusader 20, Cleric 15, Thief 10) Dakarnok's avatar appears as a tall and very muscular kobold. He possesses shiny silver-black scales that give him the appearance of wearing scale armor. His head is distorted and skull-like, while his face is marked by tiny red eyes and prominent, sharp teeth. He has a long, strong tail that is thick and muscular at its base, and thin and whip-like nearer its tip. He is most often clothed in black, and always carries a two-handed black oak club studded with wicked metal spikes. Dakarnok will use spells from any sphere, although he tends to use reversed forms where possible and most often uses those that stun, hold, paralyze, or cause pain in his enemies. AC -2, MV 12, HP 201; THAC0 -4; # ATT 5/2 Dmg 2d4 + 13 (spiked club + 2, +9 STR, +2 specialization) MR 40%, SZ S (4 feet tall) STR 22, DEX 21, CON 22, INT 12, WIS 13, CHA 19 Spells P: 9/9/9/8/7/5/2 Saves: PPDM: 2, RSW: 5, PP: 4, BW: 4, Sp: 6 Special Att./Def.: In combat, Dakarnok attacks with Skullcrusher, his two-handed spiked club +2, +4 versus gnomes, which possesses the additional ability to indicate to its wielder the location of the most valuable loot, even that magically or otherwise hidden, with in 100 yards. He can also use his long tail to trip or entangle opponents, or to enrage or punish them by using it as a whip. Dakarnok can detect magic at will and can use true seeing three times a day (which he usually uses to determine the true value of loot by detecting such illusions as fools' gold). Dakarnok usually carries magical items such as bags of holding and portable holes in order to secure as much booty as possible. Dakarnok usually refrains from using physically destructive spells during combat, fearing the loss of valuable, but fragile items. Once combat has ceased, however, and everything of value has been secured, the Master Looter revels in releasing truly destructive magics such as flame strikes and earthquakes to destroy whatever remains. His avatar is immune to weapons of +1 enchantment or less. Daknarok sends his avatar to Toril on a fairly regular basis. Whenever the prospect of bloody battle, incredible loot, and massive destruction, especially against gnomes, presents itself, the Raider will consider coming in person to lead the troops. The main restraint against doing so is Kurtulmak himself; the Great Chieftain is often jealous of Dakarnok's popularity, and fears any possible growth in power by his one-time protégée. Other Manifestations: As a martial power, Dakarnok would rather come in person than send mere omens. When that is impossible, however, his omens most often take the sound of battle and skulls being smashed just before combat to show the Raider's approval. After battle has ceased and looting has begun, Dakarnok will bless especially favored followers by indicating the most valuable items with a glowing aura only the favored can see. Some may even have their pockets and bags turned temporarily into small bags of holding. Those that have angered the Master Looter, however, often find themselves taking items that at first appear to be valuable but are in fact worthless, or having their bags and pockets ripping open and their contents spilling out. Dakarnok is served by baatezu, deep dragons, imps, maelephants, nightmares, shadow dragons, and yugoloths. He shows his favor by the appearance of all types of gems of exquisite quality and worth, while his displeasure is shown by cheap, flawed, or otherwise valueless stones. The Church Clergy: Clerics, crusaders, shamans, specialty priests Clergy's Align.: LE, NE Turn Undead: Cl: No, Cru: No, Sha: No, SP: No Cmnd. Undead: Cl: Yes, Cru: No, Sha: No, SP: No All clerics, crusaders, fighter/clerics, shamans, and specialty priests of Dakarnok receive religion (kobold) as a bonus non-weapon proficiency. Because the faithful of the Great Bandit are more often than not outside of the home warrens raiding and ransacking enemy villages and caves, they are a fairly rare sight in kobold society. When they are at home, they tend to be arrogant and bullying, or at least when the clergy of Kurtulmak isn't in sight (at which point they tend to become humble and obsequious). They and their temples flaunt the wealth they have pillaged during their forays, hoping to use greed as an inducement to gain more followers for the Raider. This can irritate the clergy of Kurtulmak even further, and quite often the head of the Great Chieftain's faith in a burrow will have to crack down and show just who really is in charge. However, many clever high priests and shamans of Kurtulmak have allowed a particularly successful, but not particularly intelligent, follower of the Master Looter to rise to the level of chieftain, allowing the followers of Dakarnok to think they are supreme, while in reality the faithful of Great Chieftain hold the true reins of power. A particularly troublesome puppet can be disposed of by simply suggesting an expedition against an impossibly tough target. In most cases, however, the followers of Kurtulmak simply don't allow the faithful of Dakarnok to reach the upper echelons of tribal power, even insisting that forces larger than a mere raiding party must be led by a one of their own. This infuriates the church of the Raider, but it ensures that the followers of Kurtulmak will always be dominant one kobold society and that the worship of Dakarnok will be confined merely to the greedy and the low- ranking kobold grunts. As befits the military nature of the faith, the clergy of Dakarnok are highly organized on a tribal level. Everyone knows his or her place in the hierarchy; orders from superiors are always obeyed. Advancement is achieved through a combination of physical prowess and flaunted wealth; those that are the most proficient in fighting and looting are considered the favored of the Raider. This strict hierarchy does not extend beyond the home warren, however; for the most part the isolated nature of kobold society tends to inhibit super-tribal organization. Despite the fact that Dakarnok as a mortal once ruled a huge, multi-tribal empire, little remains of the contact among its constituent tribes, and most of what communication did endure has been co-opted by the church of Kurtulmak. As a result of this ancient fragmentation, there is an underlying standardization of priestly titles, although much has been corrupted or changed by local usage long uninfluenced by outside forces. As a result, virtually all the clergy of the various tribes possess the same titles, but their ranking varies wildly from one to the next. These titles include Raider, Looter, Bandit, Pillager, and Treasure Finder, but what in one tribe would be the title for a novice may be held by the high priest in the another. However, the exception to this rule is the title for a specialty priest, glathonulok, or "hoarder of treasure"; it is used by virtually all the faithful of the Great Bandit. Almost the entire faithful of Dakarnok are kobolds (99%); there are a very few urd, goblin, and xvart worshipers who are considered bizarre aberrations by both their own and kobold society. Almost all followers of the Raider are male (85%). Most of the clergy are specialty priests (35%), shamans (30%), or clerics (20%), but the crusaders (10%) and fighter/clerics (10%) have influence far beyond their small numbers simply because they are more able to defeat their enemies and loot their bodies and homes than the less martial members of the clergy. As a result, there is some friction between these two camps, especially since a specified proportion of any loot must be given to the temple; a practice which the crusaders and fighter/clerics feel taxes them unfairly since they are more likely to capture greater amounts of booty. All the faithful of the Raider, however, tend to dislike the faithful of the other kobold gods; as stated above, they feel that the church of Gaknulak is filled with weaklings who are too afraid to leave the home warrens (though they do respect, to a point, the spies of the faith), while they both resent and are envious of the power of the clergy of Kurtulmak. The church of Dakarnok is often the most disruptive section of kobold society, but, luckily for the others, they are more often than not out of the home tunnels raiding and pillaging, where attrition through battle (not to mention covert murders by one of the faithful who covets some or all the wealth of another) keeps their numbers from getting out of hand. Dogma: The noblest pursuit a kobold can follow is that of the way of Dakarnok: fight, conquer, pillage, and loot. Going out and destroying one's enemies through raid and outright war is the best way to preserve the safety of the home warren. After capturing a village, take what is useful and valuable, then methodically destroy the rest to ensure it can never be used again by the enemies of the kobolds and to teach anyone who comes across the smoldering remains that the kobolds truly are a strong race. Gather as much wealth as possible, for wealth is the means by which a kobold's worth his measured. Day-to-day Activities: As should be obvious from what has been stated above, the clergy of Dakarnok are most often outside the home tunnels, fighting, raiding, and pillaging. When they return home, they spend most of their time honing their martial skills. In what little time they have free, they go about the tribe's tunnels, wordlessly proselytizing their faith through an ostentatious show of wealth. Holy Days/Important Ceremonies: The main ceremony of the faith of the Raider is the Tithing, celebrated upon the return of a particularly successful raid. A percentage of the loot is given to Dakarnok ("The Raider's Share") amid what in kobold society passes for great pomp and ceremony. Stories of past raids and deeds of great bandits and pillagers of old are then retold, always including the recounting of the great feats of the Master Looter himself before he was raised to godhood. Major Centers of Worship: Temples to the Dakarnok tend to be much more ornate than those of other kobold gods (these tend to be dark caverns with a rock for an altar; the temples of the Raider are still dark caverns with a rock for an altar, but at least the rock is surrounded by and the walls hung with the accumulated wealth of the temple), but far and above the norm is the greatest temple to the Master Looter, the Gold House, located in Marching Mountains of northern Calimshan. Here, dozens of the kobold faithful guard an incredible treasure trove, ransacked both directly from the ruins of Shoonach and from secondarily from others who have investigated and looted the ruined capital. Unfortunately, tales of the tribe's incredible wealth has spread, and the nearby humans, drow, dwarves, and even a dragon or two have begun to investigate these rumors. Thus far the rugged terrain and the miles of three-foot high tunnels leading to the temple's location have prevented any thorough investigation by outside powers, but given the tenacity of the greedy, it is only a matter of time before the kobolds are attacked in ernest. Affiliated Orders: Given the insular nature of kobold society, there are no organizations affiliated with the faith above the tribal level. Priestly Vestments: The faithful of Dakarnok wear similar garb to the clergy of Kurtulmak during important ceremonies; however, the Raider's followers wear black robes instead of orange, and the crudely drawn or painted skull on the front is joined by a spiked club in imitation of the god's holy symbol. They also carry spiked clubs at their belts, which come into play when sacrificing a hapless gnome or other humanoid to their deity. Adventuring Garb: Having acquired large amounts of useful booty during raids, the faithful of the church have access to wide variety of quality arms and armor. However, temples rarely need to loan this out; only novices or the incompetent don't possess quality equipment. The clergy tends towards the use of scale mail and spiked clubs (which do 1d6 +1 points of damage) in imitation of their deity, although they won't refuse to use other equipment if it falls into their hands. Specialty Priests (Glathonulok) Requirements: Wisdom 9, Strength 12, Dexterity 9 Prime Req.: Wisdom, Strength Alignment: LE Weapons: Any size "S" weapons Armor: Any (but scale is most common) Major Spheres: All, combat, divination, healing, law, travelers, war Minor Spheres: Elemental (fire), guardian, protection, wards Magical Items: Same as clerics Req. Prof: Club Bonus Prof.:Appraising, looting *Glathonulok must be kobolds *Glathonulok may not multi-class *Glathonulok gain hit point bonuses for high constitution as fighters *At 1st level, glathonulok can cast detect magic once per day *At 3rd level, glathonulok can cast strength or deeppockets once per day *At 5th level, glathonulok can cast item three times per day *At 7th level, glathonulok can make three melee attacks every two rounds *At 10th level, glathonulok can cast flame strike twice per week. Note that they will generally refuse to make an unlooted enemy the target of this spell, fearing the possible loss of valuable, but flammable, items. If absolutely necessary, they will do so, but they most often cast the spell in order to spectacularly and totally destroy ransacked buildings and bodies. *At 13th level, glathonulok can make two melee attacks every round. Category:Kobold pantheon Category:Demipowers